


I don't want to hear it. Not yet.

by Grimnarin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Just Needed To Write This, Post 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnarin/pseuds/Grimnarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because I’m not ready to stand, to get back up, doesn’t mean I want to be alone. So if you could stay, and hold my hand I would be thankful for it. And when I’m ready, I would love for you to show me the light away from my darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to hear it. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/gifts).



Don’t tell me things will get better, right now I don’t want to hear it. 

My heart has been ripped from my chest, and I have to focus to even begin putting it back together.

Don’t say that the pain will lessen, that my burden will someday be easier to breathe through. I can’t listen yet.

My whole world has been crushed. No matter how bright it is outside, I feel like I’m stuck in the rain.

If there is hope in the shadow of my grief, my loss, I cannot find it. And no matter how avidly you try to show me, to point it out to me, a part of me doesn’t want to find it. Not yet.

Right now I want to mourn. I want to cry, I want to silently scream in my pillow. Because food tastes like ash, and everything around me is stuck in a fog of grey.

When I’m ready to pull myself up. When I can actually take your hand and look for a better future I will.

But right now I can’t. My bones are too hollow, my mind too restless.

Just because I’m not ready to stand, to get back up, doesn’t mean I want to be alone.

So if you could stay, and hold my hand I would be thankful for it. And when I’m ready, I would love for you to show me the light away from my darkness.

But not right now.

Right now I don’t want to hear it. 

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this. Thank you Sapphire_blue for giving me the confidence to post it.


End file.
